


【Trigger】〖爀儿篇〗vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Series: Trigger [3]
Category: vixx 韩相爀
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【Trigger】〖爀儿篇〗vixx同人

〖韩相爀的场合〗  
“唔……哈……哈……”  
爀儿跪在镜子前，双手撑地，抬着头，通红的脸整个都映在镜中，目光却飘忽地看向别处。  
“你在看什么？”  
爀儿吓得身体一震，忙收回躲闪的目光，重新聚焦在镜中的自己身上。  
红透了的脸，湿漉漉的眼角，大片赤裸的皮肤……  
爀儿羞得又想别看眼去，可刚一看到镜中主人的眼神，他就像是被抓包的小偷一样，乖乖地把目光挪回去继续看着自己。  
你很愉快地坐在他身后的椅子上欣赏着这幅画面。  
小孩儿长大了啊。  
你欣慰地想。

今天你回来得早，一进家门就有好几个人跑过来迎接。车学沇、李在焕、李弘彬和韩相爀四个人像是一堵人墙一般堵在了门口，你的余光还瞥到了躲在一边不敢过来的郑泽运。男孩们吵吵闹闹地帮做饭的阿姨端菜、布置餐桌，一顿饭吃得热闹而温馨。  
等到大家都放下碗筷，弘彬和在焕跟在泽运身后，也主动跑去厨房洗碗。金元植这时才回来，自己拿出钥匙开门进来，换了鞋先走到你面前鞠躬打了招呼，这才去他的房间换上家居服，再回到客厅。  
于是，等到他回来，映入他眼帘的就是面前这幅场景。  
你坐在沙发正中看着电视，车学沇的头枕在你的大腿上，侧躺在你右边，左边的在焕把头靠在你肩上。弘彬和爀儿坐在旁边的两个沙发上，也在盯着电视。只有郑泽运默默地抱膝坐在远处的餐椅上看着这边，乖乖地保持着距离。金元植走过来，坐在弘彬旁边，也把注意力放在了电视上。  
滴答、滴答……  
时间一分一秒地流逝，不知不觉到了睡觉的时候。  
你关上电视。  
然后，六个人的目光就齐齐地聚焦到了你的脸上。

你终于从椅子上站起身来，悠闲地踱步，走到了爀儿身后。从你站起来的那刻开始，你就密切地注意着爀儿的反应。爀儿浑身上下都在发抖，不仅是因为身后震动着的玩具，更是因为你不同以往的态度。他是六人中年纪最小的，所以之前几次你都很顾忌他的心理承受能力，很温柔地做了，给了他充足的时间去适应这样的关系。现在，是时候更进一步了。  
你在他身旁蹲下，先是在他光裸的脊背上抚摸，感受着他身躯的颤抖，然后掠过他敏感的腰线和腰窝，最后伸手捏住他的下巴，抬起他的头，也顺着他的目光看向镜中的人。  
“好好看清楚，爀儿。”你恶劣地微微笑着，把手指轻轻伸进他嘴里搅动，凑到他耳边低语。“看清楚现在的你有多漂亮。”  
爀儿羞恼得脸又红了几分，轻轻地啃咬着你的手指，毫无威慑力地瞪了你一眼。  
那委屈巴巴的小眼神儿真是太可爱了。

你不紧不慢地环视了一周，六个人都是目光灼灼地看着你。像这样当着所有人的面选择宠物的情景很少在家里出现，虽说你明令禁止了任何争风吃醋的行为，宠物们也都一直好好地遵守了你的规矩，可嫉妒是人类的天性，它就像是滋生在阴暗角落的霉菌，悄无声息地酝酿着毒素。因此，尽管你对待每个人态度上适度的差异能鼓励他们更好地表现自己，你还是会尽量单独地宠爱他们，避免他们的嫉妒心发作，导致什么无可挽回的事端。可惜百密一疏，还是有人触碰了这条高压线。  
你低下头，伸手摸了摸车学沇柔软的发顶，躺着的人儿撅起嘴微微皱眉；转过头挑起在焕的下巴轻轻摩挲，引得他露出可爱的表情双眼发光地看着你；再抬头望向坐在左边沙发的元植和弘彬，豆豆的眼睛亮晶晶的，期待的小表情明白地写在脸上；元植则是目光深邃，眼底的色彩闪烁着神秘的光影；你又向右转头，目光落在右边沙发上乖巧坐着的爀儿，少年感十足的顺毛男孩正用他越发狭长的双眸直直地看着你；余光最后瞟到了远处泽运局促地站着的身影，他双手交叠放在身前，正绞着手指，很紧张的样子。  
你一时有些为难。快速地在脑海里回顾了一遍近期发生的事和每个人的生日年龄一类信息，你微微一笑，缓缓地开口。  
“最近没怎么见到爀儿啊。”  
“是，最近忙着期末考。”爀儿笑开了，颇为得意地看向其他的哥哥们。  
其余五人都有些失望地垂下眼帘，默默地站起来，回到各自的房间去了。

你蹲在爀儿身边，耐心地等着他把你的手指舔湿。等到他终于抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看你时，你才满意地把手指从他嘴里拿出来，转到他身后，轻轻戳了戳他身后的跳蛋，引来一阵剧烈的颤栗。  
“不……不要了……”爀儿难耐地垂下头，把凌乱的头顶映在镜中。  
“不要什么？不想继续了？”你挑挑眉，露出诧异的表情。  
“不是！不是……”爀儿猛地抬起头，着急地看着你，“不要……那个了……”  
“什么？”你的眉头微微皱了起来。  
“玩……玩具……不要了……”爀儿羞耻地又把头深深低下去。  
他实在是不明白，一直对他宠爱有加的主人，为什么今天突然变得有些……疏远而冷漠。是他哪里做得不好，惹你生气了吗？  
他确实不知道，这样的性爱方式才是你喜欢、惯用的方式，因为是他，你才一直宠着，用很温柔的方式做。这可是其他几人都没有过的待遇。  
不过你还是皱起了眉，起身又坐回了椅子上。  
爀儿有点紧张，连忙转过身跟到你脚边，抓住你的裤脚。可嘴才张到一半，你已经出声打断了他要说的话。  
“爀儿不乖哦。”  
男孩浑身大大地一抖，瞳孔剧烈地震颤。  
你伸手挑起他的下巴，耐心地说道：“之前我给过你适应的时间了，所以现在，是时候给你立点规矩了。”  
爀儿潮红的眼睛呆呆地看着你的脸，不敢置信的样子。  
你继续道，“刚才的就算了，但是从今天立了规矩以后，你再这样不乖的话，我也一样会罚你。规矩很简单，我喜欢诚实的孩子。喜欢不喜欢，想要什么，就直接说出来。对我不能有任何隐瞒，不仅做的时候，平时在家也是一样。”  
韩相爀听到这里，委屈地垂下眸子，低低地应了声是。  
然后，在久到让你有些不自在的一段沉默之后，他抬起头来，目光坚定地开口。  
“请在我身上留下您的痕迹。”

He pulled the trigger.  
Sent you an unexpected present.

——————————

爀儿还很年轻，经不起挑逗的敏感身体很快就在强烈的羞耻感刺激下，被你冲撞得射了出来，正软软地趴在地上喘息着。你才刚刚把跳蛋拿出来换上真家伙，又伸手从旁边的花瓶里抽出一支艳红的玫瑰送进爀儿嘴里叼住，把他抵在镜子前抽插了几下，爀儿就受不了地高潮了。你无奈地伸出一手摸着他线条流畅的脊背，另一手拿着他嘴里掉出来的玫瑰把玩着，等他恢复意识。  
片刻过后，爀儿轻轻地用双臂撑起了自己的上身，死死地低着头不肯给你看脸。你突然用力地向前顶了他一下，意外地听到了一声甜腻的呻吟。  
这下爀儿更是羞耻得抬不起头来，可你偏偏就是想看他放开身心对你妥协的样子，于是伸手抬起他的下巴，把玫瑰重新递到他嘴边，“喏，叼住。”  
爀儿定定地看了你一会儿，确定这事没有商量的余地，便自暴自弃地张嘴咬住玫瑰的花茎，微微皱眉看着你，表达着他的不满。  
你的嘴角却弯起了一个愉悦的弧度，专心地沉浸在了美妙的性事里。  
“唔……嗯嗯……呼……呼……”  
爀儿的唇角混杂着溢出津液和低低的呻吟声，而你通过面前的镜子把这幅景象看得一清二楚。你满意地抚摸着爀儿的腰臀用力耕耘，直到他后穴渐渐夹紧，预示着快感的积累达到了一定程度，才拍拍他的屁股，示意他向前爬到镜子跟前。  
爀儿已然有些失神，半晌才明白你的意思，乖巧地慢慢向前爬，几乎都要贴在镜子上，你这才伸手搂住他的腰。你把他的上半身顶在镜子上，捉住他的双手按在身体两侧，下边用膝盖顶开他的双腿，把他牢牢地钉在你与镜子之间，无处可逃。跟着又是一阵狂风暴雨般的抽送。  
爀儿呻吟呜咽的声音越发急促起来，可这个姿势实在不容许他有丝毫的退缩，很快他就在你猛烈的侵犯下又一次射了出来，白浊的液体沾在镜面上，看得他面红耳赤。  
你凑到他耳边低语，“又射了啊，爀儿。看来你很舒服？”  
爀儿喘了半天，才伸手拿掉嘴里的玫瑰，扭过头把脸埋到你颈侧，小小声地说道，“我好舒服啊，主人。”

你一瞬间仿佛被雷劈了一般愣在当场，倒是这个小家伙笑了起来，凑到你唇上浅浅地吻着。  
现在的孩子都是吃什么长大的？这么上道！你有些气恼地想着。

等到你们终于结束了这场性事，你抱着爀儿去浴室洗澡，一回到卧室就没好气地把他丢在床上，引得他咯咯地笑。  
“哎呀，主人您不是喜欢听我说那些羞耻的话嘛，怎么说了您还是不开心？”  
“你也学得太快了吧！啊？是我老了还是你飘了？”  
你气鼓鼓地摁住爀儿的后脖子把他压在床上，“睡觉！”  
脸都被摁进枕头里的爀儿笑得喘不过气来。


End file.
